Ayumi Imagawa
|kanji = 今川あゆみ|image = |sexuality = Bisexual}}Ayumi Imagawa (イマガワ・エーアミ Imagawa Ayumi) is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. ''Her title is the '''Ultimate Activist' (超高校級の活動家, Chō kōkō reberu no katsudō-ka, Super High School Level Activist). History Early Life Killing School Retreat Appearance Ayumi has short, jet-black hair with long bangs covering her right eye. As pointed out by Maro, she wears a thick layer of eyeliner everyday. Her favorite faux-leather jacket is black with grey lapels, the bottom reaching a bit below her hips. Underneath, she wears a dark green t-shirt with a black peace sign scrawled on the front. She additionally wears black jeans with torn knees and a pair of black combat boots. Personality Ayumi is blunt and easily irritated. Despite her frightening demeanor, she still deeply cares for the environment and those in need, putting them at a higher priority than herself. She is highly dedicated to what she believes is right, pursuing it often to the point of self-righteousness. She tends to come off as anti-social or irritable, but she is incredibly loyal to the few people she decides to trust. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Activist Ayumi always stands up for issues she feels strongly about. She started attending protests at age 10 and has been regularly forming them since. She has lead dozens of successful protests that have included nearly 15,000 participants, easily catching the attention of Hope's Peak. Relationships Monokuma Ayumi regularly insults and snaps at Monokuma. She strongly disapproves of his actions toward the class and his interference with the ecosystem in which he built Camp Zetsubou. Hoshiyo Shimura Ayumi is the first to reach out to Hoshiyo after the events of the third trial, feeling sympathetic to her situation and wanting to help her through her trauma. The two become quick friends while investigating the west territory, with Hoshiyo being the first person Ayumi seems to really open up to rather than openly distrusting. When she and Masahide learn of Hoshiyo returning to Mono Island after the fourth trial, they hurry in pursuit to ensure that she is safe, with Ayumi chastising her for making them worry and staying on the island so close to the nighttime announcement. When Hoshiyo pulls the two of them into a hug afterward, Ayumi reluctantly accepts the display of affection. Azumamaro Gensai Ayumi considers Maro to be obnoxious, self-centered, and immature. She inherently refuses to trust him at the start of the Killing Game and does not seem to change her opinion of him much as time goes on. The two develop something of a rivalry as the game progresses, with Ayumi calling Maro out on his behavior and Maro insisting that Ayumi lightens up for once. Masahide Osaka Ayumi and Masahide begin to spend more time with each other through their mutual friendship with Hoshiyo. The two hurry to find Hoshiyo on Mono Island after the fourth trial, bickering a bit after determing she's safe. Masahide and Hoshiyo joke about her being the "mom friend" of the three, though she does not seem to enjoy the designation. She also helps defend him during the fourth trial and helps reassure him after he has a panic attack over potentially eliminating any chance of proving his innocence. Juichi Tange Juichi is another entry on Ayumi's list of fellow campers she refuses to trust. Her prior experiences with politicians leave her extremely skeptical of him, especially after he steps up as group leader. She openly voices her distrust towards him more often than she does for any of the other campers. When Juichi is found guilty of murdering Yoshinaka and using his role as leader to manipulate the others, Ayumi does not fail to share her lack of surprise in the matter. She later uses his actions to cite her disapproval of the group having a designated leader. Mayuko Terauchi Mayuko is one of Ayumi's least favorite types of people. She considers her to have all the problems she sees in Maro at triple the intensity. When she discovers Mayuko's motive for her ill-fated murder attempt, Ayumi is livid. When the Ultimate Trendsetter's Lab opens in the west territory, Ayumi refuses to spend any more time in the building than she has to. She continues to see Mayuko as a selfish, short-sighted attention hog and doubts whatever reason she had for attempting to kill for such a seemingly trivial motivation would succeed in lessening her disapproval. Trivia * Ayumi's English voice actress, Monica Franco, was chosen for her role as Vaggie in the animated series Hazbin Hotel. * Ayumi's appearance and personality were partly inspired by that of Rosa Diaz from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. * Ayumi shares a birthday with legendary activist Mahatma Gandhi. * She owns a multi-colored aluminum bat splashed with black paint that she named "Whackatha." There are several exact replicas displayed in her Ultimate Lab. ** While she enjoys getting the opportunity to use Whackatha, she only breaks it out when absolutely necessary, preferring to utilize non-violent approaches. * Ayumi is left-handed. Additionally, her left thumb is double-jointed. * She has a pet ferret named Kyoshi. She is one of the things Ayumi misses most from the outside world. * She has worked part-time at an animal shelter since ninth grade in order to help fund her activism efforts. She frequents Gundham Tanaka's old animal care blog for tips and tricks. * Ayumi's best school subject is literature. Reading classic novels is a rare hobby of hers, both inside and outside of class. ** She particularly enjoys the works of William Shakespeare and Osamu Dazai. * In contrast to what most would expect from her appearance, Ayumi frequently listens to piano music. She follows a few BGM artists online and uses their music to help her fall asleep. * Ayumi is bisexual. She is one of the few characters in the Despair Resurfaces series to have their sexuality explicitly confirmed. * Ayumi is lactose-intolerant. She considers it a useful aid in her decision to become vegan. * She is also allergic to coffee. She discovered her allergy in elementary school when her sister let her try some and she went into anaphylactic shock. * Ayumi is the writer's 5th favorite character in the story. Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Politics and Law-based Talents Category:Talent: Activist Category:LGBT Characters